Galnet hírek: 3301 Március
31 MAR 3301 – Patreus Demands Debt from Themiscrya original article The small system of Themiscrya has found itself embroiled in a row with Imperial Senator Denton Patreus. According to sources close to the situation, last year the Nationals of Themiscrya borrowed heavily from Senator Patreus in order to initiate regime change in Themiscrya. Now the Senator has called in the debt, and the Nationals of Themiscrya find themselves in the unfortunate position of being unable to make good on their obligations. Since taking over the government of Themiscrya last June, the Nationals of Themiscrya have instituted a number of policies designed to help stabilise the previously volatile region. One such policy included heavily fortifying both their headquarters on Lily May and Themiscrya’s satellite defence system aboard Bamford Station. Unfortunately, the defence system was sold to Themiscrya by representatives of Senator Patreus in the first place. Whether or not Patreus has remote access to the satellite defence system remains to be seen. Senator Patreus has offered the Nationals of Themiscrya a 7-day grace period in which to come to terms with the Senator’s finance team. If an agreement cannot be reached, Senator Patreus has indicated that he will be sending bailiffs to reclaim his property. 31 MAR 3301 – Naylor Pledges Support of Halsey original article After Shadow President Hudson’s scathing attack on President Halsey earlier this morning, Vice President Naylor has sworn to continue his support of President Halsey. “The President has had to make some hard decisions. Is she always right? That’s not for me to say. What I can say is that if I were in her shoes, having to make decisions based on the same information, I would have almost certainly made the same decisions.” “Loss of life is always regrettable, as is the loss of any member states from our great galactic Federation. However, none of that justifies the vitriol displayed by Shadow President Hudson earlier today.” “We all know Hudson is desperate to get into office, but in the Federation it is the people who choose their leader, and they didn’t choose him. They chose Jasmina Halsey to serve as President, and until the people say otherwise, it is President Halsey I follow.” 30 MAR 3301 – Hudson Attacks President’s History original article Shadow President Hudson held a press conference on Mars earlier today to address rumours that he would be seeking support to oust President Halsey from office. “President Halsey has proven time and time again that she is completely unfit for office. She complains about our youth wasting away in legally sanctioned virtual realities, and then off the back of shaky intelligence reports, orders the death of thousands of innocent Federal civilians trying to escape a nightmarish reality of her own making.” “We need a commander-in-chief who understands the galaxy we live in. A leader who can make the Federation the shining beacon it was always destined to be. A president we can trust to do the right thing.” “So to answer the question you’ve all been asking. Yes. I will be seeking support from Congress to remove President Halsey from power. How many more disasters can she be allowed to lead us through? As far I’m concerned, her removal can’t come fast enough.” 30 MAR 3301 – Aisling Calls Out Zemina original article Aisling Duval was in the spotlight again last night, as the diva Duval took to the streams on the popular Imperial talk show, ‘A Fireside Chat with Serena’. Aisling started the show with some high praise for her ‘Angels’ , who have been working hard to remove all unruly elements on Cemiess. “What they’ve done, it’s just so uplifting, you know. To know that I, like, inspire people like that. It’s just really great, y’know. Especially when certain people, certain ancient, misguided, possibly evil people think that what you’re doing is stupid. It’s not stupid. It’s slavery that’s stupid, Serena. Everyone knows that.” When asked if she was referring to Senator Torval, Aisling simply laughed and said: “Oh Serena, I thought we were talking about important things, not some old has-been. My Angels would wipe the floor with her Slavers any day of the week. I know deep down our citizens want to do the right thing.” 27 MAR 3301 – Unknown Explorer Returns From NGC 3199 Nebula original article In a press release submitted to GalNet news, Commander Swift Arrow is announcing his recent return from the NGC 3199 Nebula. Swift Arrow is claiming to be the first explorer to fully map out the entire NGC 3199 Sector, and the 2nd explorer to visit the nebula (the 1st was Commander Celmascant). According to the data turned in to Universal Cartographics, all but 5 of the 750 systems in the NGC 3199 Sector have been fully scanned for the first time by Swift Arrow. The 35,000 light year journey started with an excursion to the Butterfly Nebula before heading to NGC 3199 and finally back to civilized space, a trip lasting approximately 5 weeks. Representatives from the Sirius Corporation, Patron's Principles, Chapter of Isinor, the Alioth Independents and the Sublime Order of Van Maanen's Star have expressed great interest Swift Arrow's findings. The data was sold piece meal to each organization, who made various bids ranging from 7.1 to 11.2 million credits for specific high value systems. However, the largest bidder by far was the Patron's Principles, who paid a whopping 37.3 million credits for a lion's share of the data. The total value of the exploration data was just shy of 71 million credits. Swift Arrow has issued a statement saying that he intends to release a guide to the NGC 3199 sector shortly in order to aid future explorers in further research of the area, including a short list of recommended points of interest and systems to avoid. 27 MAR 3301 – Falisci: Democracy Denied original article In recent weeks the tiny system of Falisci has become a hotbed of activity. First came the war against the Falisci Purple Gang, which saw Senator Patreus and the Citizens of Tradition dominate the region with their superior firepower and overwhelming numbers. By the end of the week long struggle, the Falisci Purple Gang’s leadership was in chains, and its members sold off to work as Imperial Slaves. Then the Social Falisci Party, backed by a coalition of Federal squadrons, began attempting to exert their influence over the system. Imperial pilots fought back until it became clear that the Federation had grown tired of its futile attempts to overthrow the rightful rulers of the region. The region may be devastated and its people may be in chains, but the Emperor’s peace has finally come to Falisci. 27 MAR 3301 – Alliance Shines Light on Prism Senator original article In an open letter addressed for the attention of Senator Kahina Tijani Loren, Alliance representatives from Alioth have extended an invitation for her to visit their star-systems with the assurance the her trip will be free from “bungling bureaucracy, petty-minded procrastinators and deranged docking debacles.” Apparently Lady Kahina’s visit was placed on the agenda at a recent diplomatic exchange between the Alliance and the Federation with assurances sought by Alliance representatives that “somebody competent would be checking the paperwork in detail, and if at all possible, that landing pads could be reserved in advance.” Lady Kahina is currently being entertained on Earth, where she was greeted by enthusiastically cheering crowds on arrival at the historic Cambridge spaceport before being taken to London to be met by Ambassador Waite. The Mail on Mars even commented that “We should have more Senators drop in for visit, she’s done more for Imperial Federation relations in a month than all those ambassadors have done in decades.” 27 MAR 3301 – Explorers Needed for Alliance Colonisation Programme original article Beyond the borders of occupied human space, the vast mysteries of the universe are waiting to be discovered. The last thousand years of human history have been shaped by our combined ability to travel through the stars in search of a better future. Yet what has humanity done with this precious gift? The same thing we’ve always done. We wasted it. Greed and war run rampant throughout the galaxy, and the concept of freedom has become nothing more than a buzzword spewed by people who have never known it. The Alliance knows there’s a better way, but to prove it they need YOUR help. For the next two weeks, the Alliance of Independent Systems will be collecting exploration data for an exciting new colonisation initiative due to launch later this year. Commanders interested in working with the Alliance should deliver any information they’ve uncovered in relation to potential colony sites to Purple Power Interstellar aboard Ziemkiewicz Ring in Tsu. 27 MAR 3301 – NVIDIA GeForce GTX Titan Black Prototypes Revealed original article The NVIDIA labs, in association with Reynhardt IntelliSys, are pleased to announce that prototypes of the GeForce GTX Titan Black graphics card are now available for purchase from one exclusive outlet. A masterpiece of engineering, the NVIDIA Geforce GTX Titan Black represents the cutting edge of display technology. It balances a sleek design with uncompromising performance and unparalleled processing power, making the Titan Black one of the most desirable display modules in the entire galaxy. To celebrate the pre-release of the new module, NVIDIA are offering 5 lucky pilots the opportunity to win a commercial grade GTX Titan Black. Winning the competition couldn’t be simpler*. The first 5 pilots to sell a canister of NVIDIA GeForce GTX Titan Black Prototypes back to NVIDIA HQ aboard Godel Ring will be rewarded with a commercial model as soon as they become available. The only problem is NVIDIA isn’t saying where the prototypes are being sold. Happy hunting Commanders. *Entrants must have transported the prototypes under the Pilots Federation rules of 'open play' to be eligible to win. 26 MAR 3301 – The War for Lugh: A Temporary Peace original article The strike against Federal civilians by the Federal Navy, coupled with the capture of Hartsfield Market a few hours later, caused mass confusion and disenchantment among Federal pilots operating in the area. Mercenaries who had previously fought for the Federation began defecting en masse, bolstering CSG forces to the point where they almost equalled the Federal forces in size. As a result of having gained control of Lugh’s satellite defence system during the capture of Hartsfield Market, the Crimson State Group managed to force the retreat of the Federal battlecruiser from its position around Lugh 11. Then, with the help of thousands of mercenary defectors, the Crimson State was able to re-establish control over the majority of Lugh’s airspace. For now the Federal Navy has retreated to fallback positions in Khaka and other local systems. Reports from Lugh suggest that the Lugh for Equality Party has established a ceasefire with the Crimson State Group, as both parties attempt to agree on what course of action would be best for the people of Lugh. The system is still rife with unrest. The war has caused the local populace to resent both the Crimson State Group and the Federal Congress. Although the CSG has managed to establish their dominance over the system, whether they can keep it in the face of internal and external opposition still remains to be seen. 26 MAR 3301 – The War for Lugh: The Turning Point original article The turning point in the war came during the Federation’s attack on Read Gateway. Cormac Uí Laoghire led the defence of the outpost personally, and after several days of fierce fighting, the Crimson State Group finally managed to achieve their first victory by successfully defending Read Gateway. However, the reality is that it was more a failure on President Halsey’s part than a victory on behalf of Crimson State. The defence only succeeded due to the Federation running dangerously low on weapons for their troops. As soon as it became apparent that the Federation was having difficulty acquiring the weapons they needed to end the war, the Crimson State Group took advantage of the military intelligence obtained during Operation Dullahan to attack Hartsfield Market. The battle for Hartsfield Market lasted for almost 5 days, during which time the Federation managed to establish complete dominance over the skies of Lugh. Unfortunately for President Halsey, air superiority alone was not enough to win the war, a fact she soon learned when the CSG tricked her into ordering a strike against Federal refugees attempting to flee the conflict. 26 MAR 3301 – The War for Lugh: Federal Domination original article The past fortnight has seen a devastating war rage through the once peaceful nation of Lugh. The Crimson State Group, led by Éamonn Uí Laoghire, has long sought to establish Lugh as an independent system. However, it wasn’t until Éamonn attempted to gain support from Alliance officials that things began to get violent. Fearful that yet another rich, powerful system would soon leave the Federal fold, President Jasmina Halsey ordered the Federal Navy to suppress the populist uprising. Thousands of Federal pilots flocked to obey the President’s command, and in the early stages of the war, the Federation dominated the skies of Lugh. Countless Sons (and daughters) of Conn lost their lives in an attempt to stop the Federal Navy from simply crushing the rebel forces. Their sacrifice bought time for the Crimson State Group to come up with a plan. As the Federation continued to rampage its way through the system, members of the Dukes of Mikunn, Emperor’s Grace and the East India Company engaged in guerrilla tactics to keep the Federation’s attention away from the work being carried out by the main CSG strike force. Splitting their forces in two, the Crimson State Group focused on obtaining enemy intelligence and collecting weapons for their ground troops. All the while, they made sure to deliberately avoid engaging in open conflict with the vast Federal fleet. Despite the valiant efforts of the CSG allied fleet, the Federation managed to tear through the Crimson State’s air defences, exposing the CSG-controlled outposts to a series of attacks by Federal marines. The Federation looked unstoppable as they stormed through Seega Port unchecked. 25 MAR 3301 – Navy Withdraws from Lugh – Fighting Continues original article Following last night’s special session, Congress has decided to temporarily pull the Federal Navy from active duty in Lugh. Navy vessels are currently in the process of being diverted to Qureshi Enterprise in Khaka, where they will remain until such time as Congress decides on how to best end the current conflict. Despite the official withdrawal of the Federal Navy, Lugh continues to find itself embroiled in an ongoing civil war between the Crimson State Group and the Lugh for Equality Party. The outcome of which is still far from certain. So far on the Federal side, Lugh for Equality has managed to gain control over the skies of Lugh. On the other side of the war, the native Crimson State Group has managed to take a significant advantage in terms of acquiring armaments for their ground troops. The Federal forces need more guns, while the CSG need more dedicated combat pilots. With millions of residents having already lost their lives in the fight for an independent Lugh, it seems that neither group will give up the fight without a decisive outcome. 25 MAR 3301 – Demand for Original Onionhead Higher Than Ever original article Thousands of traders have started flocking back to Kappa Fornacis following the announcement that Onionhead is once again available for sale onboard Harvestport. Demand for the original strain of Onionhead has remained high over the last few months, despite (or perhaps due to) the Federation’s attempts to completely wipe the plant from the face of the galaxy. Street prices for the totally organic narcotic had skyrocketed by several hundred per cent, although the price is expected to level out again now that a new supply has become readily available. For now the Onionhead trade on Kappa Fornacis is being allowed to continue unabated, but once the war in Lugh is over, the Federation is sure to turn its attention back to the farmers of Panem. 24 MAR 3301 – Late Night Session Held Over Lugh Escalation original article The debate in Congress turned ugly tonight, as members of both parties grilled the President over her mishandling of the Federation’s interests during the last six months. Particularly hot topics included the heavy-handed ban against Onionhead, the resultant bombing of Panem, the loss of multiple frontier systems to pirates and apathy, as well as her most recent blunders in the handling of the attack on Lugh. Shadow President Hudson went so far as to remark: “The Federal Navy handed you victory in Lugh on a silver platter, and how do you thank them? You murder thousands of our own people! The incompetence has to stop and it has to stop now!” 24 MAR 3301 – The Battle for Hartsfield original article In what can only be described as a devastating blow for the Federation, the Crimson State Group and the Sons of Conn have managed to wrestle control of Hartsfield Market from the Lugh for Equality Party. The fighting in the halls of Hartsfield was particularly bloody, with tens of thousands having been killed on both sides of the conflict. Federal forces managed to hold the bridge for almost 78 hours after the rest of the station fell, but the Sons of Conn were eventually able to break through the Federation’s defences to claim their prize. Reports coming in from Hartsfield Market suggest that the Crimson State Group is currently in the process of accessing the station’s command protocols. They are expected to be in full control of the station shortly. Hartsfield Market is home to the master controls of Lugh’s military defence network, ownership of which will allow the Crimson State Group to exert their influence across the entire system. 23 MAR 3301 – Faith in President Falling original article Recent popularity polls have scored the President at a shockingly low 26% approval rating, with 43% of those questioned stating that they strongly disapprove of the President’s current policy decisions. Doubtless the latest developments in the war for Lugh are sure to be of huge concern for President Halsey. Not only has her mismanagement of the war caused the death of countless innocent Federal civilians, many of whom died as a direct result of orders given by the President, but it also now seems certain that Hartsfield Market will fall to the rebel forces. The Federation’s failure to protect Hartsfield is being blamed on a lack of equipment, a shortage caused in no small part by the President’s failure to ensure the appropriate supply chains were set up prior to launching an attack on Lugh’s airspace. If something isn’t done to rectify the President’s mistakes soon, the Crimson State Group will capture Hartsfield and with it control of Lugh’s satellite defence system. 23 MAR 3301 – President Orders Strike on Federal Refugees original article Disaster struck in Lugh today, following orders given by President Halsey demanding that Federal pilots attack and destroy an unarmed refugee convoy as it fled from the fighting around Lugh 6. It is estimated that 9,322 innocent Federal civilians lost their lives in the attack. The President claims that she was presented with evidence by the Joint Intelligence Committee which confirmed that Éamonn Uí Laoghire, leader of the Crimson State Group, would be aboard one of the transports with his entourage. However, sources close to the Crimson State Group claim that reports of Éamonn’s presence on the refugee ships were nothing more than fabrications. Shadow President Hudson has sworn that an official investigation into the matter will be launched once the current crisis is over. 20 MAR 3301 – The Union of Eta Draconis Falls to Force original article Inside sources report that a covert raid, carried out by special operation forces acting on behalf of the Gold Vision Company, has led to the capture of Swift Terminal in Eta Draconis. According to eye witness accounts, a small team of silent sidewinders managed to penetrate select points of the starport. Special operatives then manoeuvred towards, and captured, the main control terminal. They then shut down all power to the docking bays, allowing the main assault force unrestricted access to the port. When asked for comment, President Vondell of the Gold Vision Company had this to say: “We here at Gold Vision are proud of our soldiers who were fighting on the front-lines aboard Swift Terminal and on the surface of B5. I want to give a big thank you to my right hand men and women, the 8th Dragon Squadron. Without them fighting in the black, risking their lives every second, this would have never been possible. This is a new day for us, but rest assured we wish for nothing more than to bring peace and prosperity to the people of Eta Draconis.” 20 MAR 3301 – Prism Senator in Illegal Parking Row original article Returning to Earth at the invitation of the Secretary General, Senator Kahina Tijani Loren’s Imperial Courier was tagged with a fine at Mars High apparently due to activating its boosters while still within the station. Reports indicate this caused a deafening roar within the docking area and even cracked the windows of the docking administration office. Sources close to Mars High administration were quoted as saying “We are showing restraint! She’s lucky we didn’t obliterate her ship immediately like most parking offenders. What else does she want?” Deano Blake, a trader whose Adder has been impounded by Mars officials for several weeks due to an inadequately sealed drive plate, told our reporters, “Never really thought much of Imperials before this, but I’ve got hand it to this Kahina gal, she’s got style!” 20 MAR 3301 – Halsey Honours Heroes original article Despite the actions of undercover operatives acting on behalf of the Crimson State Group aboard Hartsfield Market, the Federation continues to dominate the skies of Lugh. Today President Halsey honours those heroes who have made the greatest contribution to the war effort. Among them: Lugh’s top gun, Commander Nightwulf, who has managed to singlehandedly remove almost 14,000 enemy combatants from the field of battle. Khaka’s top logistics officer, Commander Darius Torkalar, who has personally shipped in 3000 tonnes of weapons into the area. They have been heavily aided in their efforts by: Post Commander Crownan Post Commander Pablo-Diablo Petty Officer Dave Lukewski III As well as: The Broker known as Commander BadBjarne The Broker known as Commander Ranmust The Merchant known as Commander Vorian Artreides 20 MAR 3301 – Patreus and the Princess original article Senator Patreus and Aisling Duval have been spotted out and about on Faece this weekend. The Empire’s newest power couple took to the fashion halls for a pleasant afternoon shopping spree, accompanied by a vast entourage of followers and hangers-on. The couple walked hand in hand as security cleared the way for them to enter shops and purchase beverages. The pair spent around three hours perusing the goods on offer in the Faece fashion halls, before retiring to Senator Patreus’s ship for a light dinner. 20 MAR 3301 – Eyes on Lugh original article Federal forces continue to dominate the skies of Lugh. The Crimson State Group’s air defences have been all but shredded, with the majority of their fleet now adopting a defensive position around Balandin Gateway and Knight Dock. Thanks to the actions of a crack troop of Federal Marines, Seega Port was secured with only a handful of soldiers being lost in the process. Federation forces are now working hard to secure Read Gateway for use as a staging post, from which they plan to launch a series of attacks against Crimson State starports. Despite millions of lives having already been lost in the conflict, rumours from Lugh suggest that the Crimson State Group is preparing a desperate last-minute attempt to stop the Federation from crushing the native uprising. However, in a sign that the local population may be losing faith in the CSG’s ability to secure the system, hundreds of refugee ships have started to flee from Lugh 6 in a bid to escape the Federation’s wrath. 19 MAR 3301 – Onionhead Returns to Kappa Fornacis original article The Kappa Fornacis Farmers Union appears to be up to its old tricks again, as news has started to come out of the region that Onionhead is once again available in the ports around Panem. “We aren’t going to be kept down by the man, man,” Georgio Algeria announced to the gathered crowds in the marketplace aboard Harvestport. “You can’t stop the crop. It’s always out there, man. That’s nature, that’s just how it works. The people know what they want, and what they want is 100% organic, original blend Onionhead.” When asked for comment, President Halsey’s office said that the matter would be dealt with in due course. 19 MAR 3301 – The Nevermore Not Ready for Duty original article Core Dynamics has been put in the deeply embarrassing position of having to further postpone the maiden voyage of the FNS Nevermore. Representatives of Core Dynamics have confirmed that this most recent delay is due to faulty sensor and turret targeting arrays. The faults first came to light when engineers began running the FNS Nevermore through its standard weapon diagnostic checks late last week. According to Core Dynamics, the FNS Nevermore’s weapon systems gave engineers the all clear, but upon attempting to fire on the target drone ship, the FNS Nevermore instead released a massive volley into Hudson Dock. The dock’s defence systems then returned fire, causing the Nevermore’s automated battle systems to kick in, resulting in an all-out fight between the two stellar titans. It took engineers three hours to regain control of the ship. During this time dozens of people were killed, and hundreds of millions of credits in damages were done to both structures. Commander Lokquine, a member of Hudson Dock’s Shipyard Union, had this to say on the matter: “Well honestly, what do you expect to happen when you build a ship like that out of so much Copper? I told them they should have used Gold, cheap <>.” Core Dynamics is now looking for traders to help bring a variety of Metals to Hudson Dock to assist in the repair efforts. 18 MAR 3301 – The True North Star original article In a brief written statement submitted to GalNet news, Virgil Kyle, commander of the exploration-fitted Asp Spirit of Indianapolis, claims to have been the first to visit what he calls Sol's ‘true North Star’. "Wregoe TV-L C24-0 is over 1,200 light-years 'north' of Sol's position in the galactic plane, and less than a light-year from her position otherwise," he goes on to explain. "Due to the jump distances involved, the system is only visitable by Asps and Anacondas fitted to achieve near-maximum jump ranges." "I know it ain't the flashiest achievement," he admits, "And other explorers have obviously achieved far greater things, but as the star system hadn't yet been visited, I thought it was worth mentioning." He finished his statement with an invitation to other explorers and sightseers in suitably equipped vessels to visit the area, calling the view of the Milky Way from the system ‘spectacular’. 17 MAR 3301 – Prism Senator Continues to Woo Federation Residents original article Lady Kahina Tijani Loren's unofficial entourage has begun a tour of the outer gas giants in the Sol system. Hundreds of privately owned Federation-registered vessels have turned out to greet the Senator, in lieu of an official welcome, as she continues her passage through the Sol system despite continued apathy from officials. Requests for interviews from the diplomatic representatives on Mars have been turned down, but one, rather stressed, aide was quoted as saying, "Listen. We have no intention of jumping through hoops for some jumped-up Imperial prima donna who won't do the paperwork properly. That's off the record, yes?" Questioned on this at a Merchants Guild reception hosted on Titan, Lady Kahina was quoted as saying, "We Imperials often do get accused of being arrogant and overbearing, but at least we're good at it." 17 MAR 3301 – Rebels Declare War on the Federation in 78 Ursae Majoris original article The system of 78 Ursae Majoris, home to over 10 billion people, has erupted into civil war today. The conflict started just hours after news broke that the frontier system was planning to announce its intention to secede from the Federation. We spoke to local resident and farmer, Gryph Jones, who woke up this morning to find he now lives near one of the heaviest focal points of the conflict. He had this to say on the matter: "Pah! The Federation! Now, I won't say I support this war, the revolutionaries are monsters and criminals, but the inability of the local Federal government to keep things under control is exactly why those folks are so unpopular here! The Feds are too busy playing with Lughnatics and Onionheads half a galaxy to focus on places like this - maybe both sides will kill each other off, I can't help but think we'd be better off for it.” 16 MAR 3301 – Hudson Questions Halsey’s Motives original article Shadow President Hudson has released a scathing attack on the President’s offensive against the Crimson State Group, calling it “nothing more than a petty attempt to show strength at the cost of hundreds of thousands of innocent lives”. He went on to say: “The fact that our troops are doing well in Lugh is a testament to the excellent training programmes offered by the Federal Navy. It is certainly no thanks to the actions of our supposedly esteemed President, who sent our troops off to war without adequate support or supplies. Indeed, if anyone should take credit for the current success of the Federation’s strike teams, it is the loyal Federal pilots who flew in from all over the galaxy to answer the President’s premature call to wage war against our own people.” 16 MAR 3301 – The Lugh Report original article The fighting has been fierce in the Lugh system this past weekend. Hundreds of thousands of ships have been shot down and millions have lost their lives in the opening salvo of the war. Federal pilots are currently dominating the skies of Lugh, where they outnumber the native Crimson State Group 2 to 1. The Crimson State defences are in particularly bad shape, with reporters on the ground claiming that we are just days away from the first CSG outpost falling to the Federal Navy. However, reports are coming in that spies loyal to the Crimson State Group are currently working to seriously undermine the Lugh for Equality Party on their home station of Hartsfield Market. If the undercover operatives succeed at their task before the Federation manages to stamp them out, the Crimson State Group could snatch Hartsfield Market (and control of the system) from out of the Federation’s grasp. 15 MAR 3301 – Imperial Pageant for Prism Senator original article In an apparent show of solidarity for the visiting Senator and in protest at her perceived shabby treatment at the hands of her Federation hosts, dozens of independent Commanders have volunteered to escort Lady Kahina Tijani Loren's Imperial Courier through Federal space for the duration of her trip. The unofficial escort is primarily composed of Imperial Cutters in private ownership, causing acute embarrassment to the Federation, who are powerless to prevent newsfeed images of what appears to be a sizeable Imperial fleet gallivanting unchallenged against the unmistakeable backdrop of core Federation worlds. Lady Kahina was briefly interviewed by The Mars Herald and was asked, "What do you think of your welcome into Federal space?" She replied with "When I receive one, I shall let you know." 14 MAR 3301 – Blaine Refuses Patreus’s Request original article Chancellor Blaine made a rare appearance at today’s Senate meeting in order to address remarks made earlier in the week by Senator Denton Patreus. “It is with regret that I must deny the honourable Senator’s request to access the Emperor’s medical records. As has always been the case, for reasons of national security his Majesty’s medical records are only accessible by the Emperor’s personal physicians. Should his Majesty's condition change in any way, for better or for worse, I will make sure to inform the Senate as soon as possible. Until such an event comes to pass, I will continue to act in the Emperor’s stead, according to his will. As for the question of succession, that will be addressed when the situation calls for it and not before.” 13 MAR 3301 – Full Scale Attack on Polahukuna Postponed original article Following the declaration of war by President Halsey earlier today, the Federal Navy’s attack on Polahukuna has been postponed indefinitely. Instead the newly built Capital Ship , the FNS Nevermore, will be diverted to help with the offensive against Lugh. Unfortunately, due to the actions of Operation Arm Chop , the FNS Nevermore is not yet equipped with a full contingent of fighters. As a result, the FNS Nevermore will not be able to set off for Lugh until the construction of its personal fleet is complete. Core Dynamics estimate that it will be another six or seven days before the FNS Nevermore will be able to join Federal forces in their attack on Lugh, until which time it will remain safely harboured in Hudson Dock. 13 MAR 3301 – The War for Lugh original article President Halsey has today officially declared war on the Crimson State Group. Ownership of Lugh has been hotly contested in recent months. The movement for an independent Lugh, led by the Crimson State Group, had managed to achieve a staggering 91% approval rating among the local populace. However, the figures are heavily disputed by the Lugh for Equality Party, which has recently released statistics claiming that less than 30% of the population are actively engaging in the political process. GalNet sources close to the President have suggested that the upcoming attack will be launched from within Lugh itself. Loyal Federal pilots who want to assist with the reclamation of Lugh should sign up for active duty aboard Hartsfield Market, although Federal mercenaries are advised that it may be several days before backup arrives. In response to the declaration of war, Éamonn Uí Laoghaire has declared that the Crimson State Group will be offering very generous payouts to any independent pilots who choose to side with Lugh in the upcoming conflict against the Federation. Mercenaries interested in taking the Crimson State Group up on its offer should sign up for active duty aboard Balandin Gateway. 12 MAR 3301 – Senator Steps Out with Socialite original article Senator Patreus and Aisling Duval have been spotted together at a number of popular nightspots in Capitol this week, leading some social commentators to speculate that the two may have become romantically involved. If true, the association could potentially secure Senator Patreus’s bid to become the leading voice of the Empire. While Aisling herself is not currently considered a serious contender for the Imperial Throne, her pairing with the Senator could provide the leverage he needs to secure support from a large portion of the Senate, particularly from those who are currently throwing their weight behind Chancellor Blaine. When asked for comment, both Senator Patreus and Aisling Duval refused to answer any questions regarding their possible relationship. 12 MAR 3301 – Launching the Colonies original article Almost a thousand years ago, a corporate colonisation project from Earth set out on a trip to find a new home among the stars. The colonists settled in the Sirius system, where they became one of the leading suppliers of drive fuel anywhere in the galaxy, and so the Sirius Corporation was born. The Sirius Corporation has a long history of colonising worlds beyond the borders of occupied space, which is why the Sirius Corporation is pleased to announce that it will be returning to its roots with the launch of 9 new colonial outposts, all of which should start being deployed within the next 14 days. The 9 systems chosen to act as new homes to Sirius Corporation colonists are: The Wredguia Colony Cluster Wredquia SX-L D7-92 Wredguia SX-L d7-91 Wredguia WD-K D8-66 Wredguia QA-N b34-4 Wredguia XD-K d8-78 Sirius Outposts Gliese 97.2 HIP 8396 Col 285 Sector WA-L b9-3 CAO Junga 12 MAR 3301 – Patreus Calls on Blaine to Release Emperor’s Medical Records original article In an address delivered to the Imperial Senate earlier today, Senator Denton Patreus has called on Chancellor Blaine to provide the Senate with full access to the ailing Emperor’s medical records. “The current situation is untenable,” the Senator said. “How long are we expected to simply accept that Emperor Hengist is on the road to recovery? It’s been months now and there’s been no sign of the Emperor making a recovery of any kind. For the sake of the entire Empire, we need to know whether or not Emperor Hengist is ever going to be able to reclaim the throne. If Emperor Hengist really is getting better, then Chancellor Blaine should release the Emperor’s medical records to show the Senate that there is nothing to worry about. If not, we need to establish what needs to be done to secure our citizens’ future.” 11 MAR 3301 – Alioth Warns Lugh They Stand Alone original article Speaking before a gathering of the Alliance Assembly today, Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has issued a warning to the Crimson State Group that it stands alone in its opposition to the Federation’s continued governance of Lugh. “It is not the place of the Alliance to intervene in matters of legitimate Federal governance. No laws have been broken, no rights have been abused and as such no military aid will be forthcoming for the freedom fighters of Lugh. Similarly, until such time as the residents of Lugh have fully seceded from the Federation, any applications to join the Alliance of Independent Systems will be automatically rejected on the grounds that Lugh is not a fully functioning independent state.” The news will come as quite a blow for Lugh, and the Crimson State Group in particular, who will now need to find allies closer to home if they want to have any hope of winning their fight for independence. 11 MAR 3301 – Federal Military Lobby for Tax Reduction on Private Pilots original article Rumours coming out of Mars today suggest that a powerful lobbying group, acting on behalf of Admiral Vincent and the Federal Navy, are currently engaged in a massive campaign to lower taxes on combat-capable spacecraft. The aim of the campaign is to encourage Federal pilots to become more battle-ready in these times of heightened tensions. If the lobbying efforts prove to be successful, the Imperial armament program will doubtless be forced to follow suit or else risk the Empire being undermined by the increased combat capabilities of the Federal Navy. 11 MAR 3301 – Core Dynamics Completes Work on New Capital Ship original article Core Dynamics, in association with the Federal Navy, are pleased to announce the latest addition to the Federal capital ship family, the FNS Nevermore. Core Dynamics Farragut -Class Battlecruisers represent the cutting edge in military technology. A single FCB can carry several squadrons of Federal Fighters and multiple Federal Corvettes across hundreds of light years without any difficulty. These deep deployment capabilities, coupled with extraordinarily heavy firepower, practically guarantee that a single FCB will completely overpower all but the most well-equipped opponents. The construction of the new ship would not have been possible without the help of Commander Sam Ishum, who braved the blockade of BD+03 2338 to single-handedly deliver 86,000 tonnes of copper to the Core Dynamics workshop at Hudson Dock. When asked for comment, Commander Ishum had this to say: “As the sole proprietor of Toad's Independent Trading Services, I am happy to have helped with the building of the new Core Dynamics Dreadnought, the FNS Nevermore. I look forward to working with them on future projects." To celebrate the launch of the FNS Nevermore, Core Dynamics has supplied Hudson Dock with a large number of discounted Federal Dropships. 10 MAR 3301 – Galactic Mechanics Union Busted Breaking Laws original article Word has reached GalNet that an investigation into the Galactic Mechanics Union will result in charges being brought against the organisation by all three of the galaxy’s major powers. The investigation, which was carried out in secret by a consortium of independent investigators, has found that the GMU has been involved in anti-competitive business practices, including price fixing on a galactic scale. Lawsuits are currently in the process of being submitted to the appropriate authorities. With millions of potential plaintiffs signing up to take part in what will doubtless be the largest class action case in history, it seems unlikely that the GMU will make it out of the courts still in one piece once this is all over. While the lawsuits are likely to go on for years before anyone is able to claim any kind of compensation, ship repair costs should start becoming significantly cheaper now that the GMU’s price fixing operations have come to an end. 10 MAR 3301 – Lugh Prepares for War original article Crimson State Group representatives who were still present on Alioth were forced to make a hasty departure earlier today, as reports of Federal checkpoints being established around local exit points began to hit the Alliance blogosphere. It would appear that the Federation means to finally show its hand in what has been a long and arduous game of poker between the Federal goliath and a small but proud people willing to defy the domination of their oppressors. In the wake of his unsuccessful attempts to reach a favourable conclusion with representatives of the Alliance, Ambassador Éamonn Uí Laoghaire had this to say: "Lugh is a sovereign state. This is an undeniable truth. An error does not become truth by multiplied propagation, nor does truth become error because nobody sees it! Though the storm clouds gather around us, it has been written in our ancient 'Leabhar Gabhála Lugh' that the Sons of Conn will come to Lugh’s aid at his time of direst need. That also is a universal truth." 09 MAR 3301 – Federal Congress Calls Emergency Session original article An emergency special session of the Federal Congress was held today to discuss how best to deal with the Crimson State Group’s attempt to force Lugh to secede from the Federation. Lugh is home to 15.3 billion residents, who are supported almost entirely by the vast natural resources that Lugh has at its disposal. In her address to Congress, President Halsey had this to say on the situation: “Systems choosing to hold fair and democratic elections to determine whether they wish to remain within the Federal fold is one thing, but a group of religious fanatics petitioning a foreign power to help overthrow a democratically elected Federal government is another matter entirely. The Federation will not allow theocrats, terrorists or any other fringe organisation to usurp the right and proper rules that govern our society. If the Crimson State Group continues to go down this road then the Federation will respond with whatever force deemed necessary.” 09 MAR 3301 – Prism Senator will not be late, not even slightly original article In another administrative mix up, Lady Kahina Tijani Loren's Imperial Courier has been denied docking clearance at Mars High. Official observers report that an Imperial Courier attempted to dock without prior permission and when confronted, refused to acknowledge hails. Unofficial, and anonymous, reports from independent traders seem to favour the view that Mars High docking personnel routed Lady Kahina's ship to the back of the queue unnecessarily, and rather than comply, she positioned her ship directly in the docking entrance and refused to move it until granted a landing pad. Lady Kahina was later quoted as saying. 'As I said before, I don't like to be late.' Rumours that the docking clearance officer at Mars High has been encouraged to retire early are strenuously denied by Federal administrators. 09 MAR 3301 – The Scars of War in Banki original article The Federation may have won the war in the Banki system, but survivors on both sides are still in a struggle for survival. After a long and bitter conflict, the Federation was able to clutch a victory (as well as a base) after offering greater incentives for Commanders willing to fight on their side. This strategy drew in throngs of Commanders from throughout the galaxy, tilting the scales decisively in favour of the Federal Navy. At the end, the situation grew very grim for the Banki Gold Gang. Hundreds were killed, thousands were wounded, and medical supplies stretched perilously thin. Despite winning the war, the Federation now has to deal with a destitute populace, an outbreak and the threat of famine on the horizon. The CEO of the Gold Advanced Partners and current governor of Banki, Christopher Kailson, has put out this passionate plea for help: "Banki needs the support of Commanders now more than ever. Supplying even a small amount of Banki’s needs will help to ease the suffering of the ill, the orphaned, and the poor.” - CMDR John Paul Wilson 08 MAR 3301 – Anti-Slavery Support Grows in Synteini System original article The Future of Synteini party is calling on all Commanders to protest the actions of the Imperial Slavers Association in the Synteini system. “Today marks the anniversary of the ‘Act Prohibiting Importation of Slaves’, one of two acts that helped end the Atlantic slave trade in the early 19th century,” said a party representative. “And now a new slaving facility is opening up in our own backyard?” The party offers their own station as a potential solution. “The Future of Synteini party will not abide by slavery, Imperial or no. I make the call to commanders: give your business to the Future of Synteini, not to the ISA. Do business at William Sargent, and starve Lagerkvist. “Let’s hit Senator Zemina Torval where it counts - and kick her out of Synteini!” Lagerkvist Gateway orbits the second planet in the Synteini A system, while William Sargent Vision orbits the fourth. -CMDR Boter 07 MAR 3301 – The War for Falisci original article Senator Patreus and the Citizens of Tradition have been successful in their crusade against the Falisci Purple Gang. Falisci has fallen to Imperial forces and is currently in the process of being assimilated into Imperial society. All outstanding payments due to Imperial veterans of the Falisci war are now available for collection from Dornier Terminal in Ngaiawang. To celebrate Senator Patreus’s victory, Senator Torval is offering a 10% discount on all Imperial slaves purchased from Dornier Terminal until next weekend. However, the war for control of Falisci may not quite be over yet. Reports have started to come in from the region that a civil war is currently brewing between the Citizens of Tradition and the Federal Social Falisci Partnership Party. If the Social Falisci Partnership Party is successful in its attempt to disrupt the Citizens of Tradition’s hold over Phillips Landing, the Federation may be able to gain control over Falisci. 06 MAR 3301 – It’s Time to Stop Slavery Stupid original article Aisling Duval is in the spotlight again today, following a rather passionate outburst on the Empire’s most-watched reality stream show, Celebrity Pets. “The truth is every pet we’ve seen tonight lives a better life than the billions of slaves who are busy working themselves to death while all you viewers just sit there and laugh,” the youngest Duval said during the ever-popular ‘Pimping Pets Get Pampered’ segment. “Just take that old bat Zemina. She’s got a whole zoo on that fancy ship of hers. I mean it’s not a good zoo, but I bet her pets get to eat well. Meat even. Her slaves are lucky if they get gruel. Think they’ve ever got meat? Yeah, right. Slavery is stupid, and it is way past time we stopped it.” In support of Aisling’s anti-slavery rhetoric, Stop Slavery Stupid has announced it will once again be accepting Imperial slaves for emancipation and rehabilitation at centres aboard Mackenzie Relay in Cemiess, Thiele Orbital in Ngun and Naubakht City in Eta Horologii. 06 MAR 3301 – Prism Senator will not be late, not even slightly original article In another administrative mix up, Lady Kahina Tijani Loren's Imperial Courier has been denied docking clearance at Mars High. Official observers report that an Imperial Courier attempted to dock without prior permission and when confronted, refused to acknowledge hails. Unofficial, and anonymous, reports from independent traders seem to favour the view that Mars High docking personnel routed Lady Kahina's ship to the back of the queue unnecessarily, and rather than comply, she positioned her ship directly in the docking entrance and refused to move it until granted a landing pad. Lady Kahina was later quoted as saying. 'As I said before, I don't like to be late.' Rumours that the docking clearance officer at Mars High has been encouraged to retire early are strenuously denied by Federal administrators. 06 MAR 3301 – Pirates Prospering in Tanmark original article Despite the Defence Force of Tanmark’s overwhelming success in closing down the Tanmark Posse’s operations on Luca, hundreds of unmarked pirate ships have been attacking innocent traders as they go about their business in the system. It would appear that the recent wave of criminal activity has been sparked by the economic boom that the region has been experiencing, as a result of the increased production of Lucan Onionhead. So far the Defence Force of Tanmark has only been allowing traders access to a very limited amount of Lucan Onionhead, a decision that they claim was made in an attempt to stop criminals from targeting individual traders on their way out of the system. That could all change, however, as the Defence Force of Tanmark is now offering to empty out its storerooms once security in the region has been restored. Commanders interested in taking part in the security initiative should sign up for active duty aboard Cassie-L-Peia in Tanmark. 05 MAR 3301 – Unity Starport Officially Opens in New Yembo original article Today marks the official opening of the first Deep Space Exploration Platform being sponsored by the Explorers’ Association in conjunction with Universal Cartographics. The station will initially be housed in New Yembo, a resource rich system on the outer edges of human-occupied space. Thousands of Commanders helped provide the materials necessary to build this new state of the art Ocellus. The actual construction of the station took tens of thousands of workers just three weeks to complete, which in itself is a testament to the highly organised and methodical approach that the EAUC collaboration has applied to this project. GalNet can also now exclusively reveal that after an impassioned round of debates between EA and UC committee members, the New Yembo starport has been given the name Unity in honour of the collaborative effort that made its creation possible. 05 MAR 3301 – Torval Handles the Help in Synteini original article Corporations operating under the direction of Senator Zemina Torval have been making waves throughout the Empire this week, as shipments of unregulated slaves continue to pour into Imperially -sanctioned slave training centres in Synteini. Despite the questionable legal nature of the Senator’s import operations, the Senate has so far elected to not address the issue at any officially held quorum. Some political commentators have suggested that the lack of opposition is a clear sign of the Chancellor’s waning power within the Senate, although sources close to the Chancellor have suggested that “Chancellor Blaine is simply too busy to deal with Zemina’s frankly pathetic attempts to take advantage of the Emperor’s current condition.” 04 MAR 3301 – Falisci in Flames original article Imperial forces have decimated the majority of the Falisci Purple Gang’s fleet, just five days after the Citizens of Tradition declared war against the dreaded pirate crew and their allies. Now only a handful of the Purple Gang’s most stalwart members remain to defend their territory against the Citizens of Tradition and the thousands of loyal citizens who have flocked to Falisci to fight by their side. What little resistance the gang is still able to muster will almost certainly not be enough to keep the Citizens of Tradition from taking control of the system. However, reports are coming in from the region that the Federally aligned Social Falisci Partnership are currently attempting to bolster the Purple Gang’s numbers in what is surely a futile attempt to stop Senator Patreus from taking control of the sector. 03 MAR 3301 – Internal Strife Strikes Tanmark original article News is coming out of the Tanmark system of an ongoing conflict having broken out between the Defence Force of Tanmark and a local criminal gang known as the Tanmark Posse. The Tanmark Posse are reportedly the main driving force behind the recent cultivation of Lucan Onionhead in hidden facilities throughout Luca. So far, fighting between the two factions has remained confined to the surface of Luca. Security forces are currently in the process of raiding all known Tanmark Posse holdings on the planet, which has caused all but the most loyal gang members to abandon the system in search of more hospitable surroundings. A source close to the two groups, who has asked to remain anonymous for their own safety, informed GalNet that the fighting is a direct result of the Tanmark Posse misleading the Defence Force of Tanmark into believing that the cultivation of Onionhead on Luca would be a short term arrangement. Now that it’s become clear that Lucan Onionhead has been deliberately modified in order to stop it from being able to produce natural offspring, the Defence Force of Tanmark are taking pre-emptive steps to ensure that Luca doesn’t suffer the same fate as Panem. 03 MAR 3301 – Alliance Terraforming Initiative Set to Enter Final Stage original article The Big G Corporation, in association with the Alliance of Independent Systems, is pleased to announce that a dozen planets involved in the Alliance terraforming programme are finally ready to undergo their last stage of biochemical transformation. The first set of planets to undergo the final stage of terraforming includes: Djaujas A 1 in Djaujas Khona 3 in Khona Dohkwithi A 1 in Dohkwithi Hip 54692 3 in Hip 54692 Milelbis 4 in Milelbis While the Big G Corp is expected to handle most of the terraforming process, using their patented and highly secretive World Blending Technology, independent contractors are being encouraged to visit with Big G representatives in order to take advantage of the various stock orders that the company is looking to fill. 02 MAR 3301 – Sirius Exploration Survey Completes original article The Sirius Corporation is pleased to announce that the reconnaissance portion of its latest colonisation project has now drawn to a close. Hundreds of highly skilled scout ships took part in the survey, which managed to gather data on tens of thousands of potential candidate systems. Early indications suggest that at least several dozen potential target sites have been discovered, although that number is sure to drop as Sirius Corporation scientists, sociologists and logistics officers continue to pour over petabytes of data in order to identify the most promising candidates for colonisation. 02 MAR 3301 – Lugh Ambassador Accuses Federal Party of Foul Play original article Lugh Ambassador Éamonn Uí Laoghire, the leading spokesman for the Crimson State Group, held his third and final rally on Alioth today. After a heated speech, in which he spared no quarter for the Federation and their mistreatment of the Lugh population (who he repeatedly referred to as 'The Sons of Conn'), Uí Laoghire was met by a standing ovation from the massive crowds who had assembled to hear him speak. "Our children are disappearing. In the past year alone we have seen the numbers rise to 25,431 individual cases. You will not get these figures from the Federation. Of course not! But make no mistake, they know what’s happening. What are the Lugh for Equality Party really up to? They took our land and now they’re trying to take our future. The Sons of Conn will take it no more! We demand complete separation from all Federal ties immediately! One people, one system under Lugh's glorious light!” 01 MAR 3301 – Unregulated Slaves Sought in Synteini original article The Imperial Slavers Association, in conjunction with Senator Zemina Torval, is pleased to announce the official opening of the newest ISA slave training facility aboard Lagerkvist Gateway in the Synteini system. The facility, which includes state of the art skill implantation terminals and body sculpting shops, is already set to become one of the premier Imperial Slave training academies anywhere in Imperial space. Commander Barham of the Imperial Slavers Association had this to say about the new centre: “It really is a marvel of modern technology. We have some of the best trainers, working with the very best materials that credits can buy. We have no doubt that this facility will stand as a shining example to the rest of the galaxy as to how to get your unregulated workforce up to an appropriately imperial standard.” 01 MAR 3301 – A Distant Rendezvous – 43,000 Light Years from Home original article On the fringe of the Scutum-Centaurus arm, on the far side of the galaxy, two lone deep space explorers rendezvoused at a star system called EACTAINDS GN-W C1-6. CMDR R4nger0's mission? To cross the galaxy in a Sidewinder. CMDR Kamzel's mission? Returning to Earth after an 8-week survey expedition along the galactic outer rim. CMDR Kamzel left the frontier on 16th December 3300, CMDR R4nger0 departed on 7th January 3301. The meeting was the first human contact both pilots had in the many weeks they'd been away from home. Both pilots jointly surveyed the rendezvous system, shared a bottle of Lavian Brandy, and parted ways to continue on their respective journeys. The event was recorded and a vlog data-packet was beamed back toward human space. Streams of the log can be viewed by searching for ‘A Distant Rendezvous’ via your local vlog service provider. Some observers have called for the EACTAINDS GN-W C1-6 star system to be renamed ‘Rendezvous Point’, to commemorate this historic event... the most distant deep space encounter ever recorded.